Forgive but never let go
by Krystal Black
Summary: Feelings of regret grasp to the soul of a sister, cursed with knowing that she is the reason for another’s suffering can she forgive herself as they have forgiven her?
1. shopping for pity

Forgive but never let go.

Diagon ally was teeming with pedestrians; wither out for a stroll or in a rush to get back to their cozy little homes. One such of the latter was busily making her way to the wizarding pharmacy at the far end of the street. Many a wizard or witch preferred to mix their own cures. But there are those few most potions that take along time to make and not many magic people have the time or patients to complete them when needed.

Today no one was about in the establishment, save for the pharmacist in his white robes with embroidered silver cuffs and neck ruffle. He stepped out from behind the counter and greeted what may have seemed to be his first customer all day.

"Good morning my dear, I hope the reason you come is on the behave of someone else." With his arms out stretch he pulled her into a hug, she kindly returned the favor.

"Oh, John, must you really say the ridicules line to me every time I come here?"

"But you never come here on just a friendly visit." John pouted.

"You stand there in your robes of white and lie to me? I better be glad you're not in the clergy."

"Well if I was in the clergy I wouldn't be able to give you this." He handed her a small thermos, " or … this."

John placed a small box in her hand. She smirked it him, thinking it was sort of trick, opened the box and gasped.

"A …ring!" she squeaked.

John clasped his hands to her cheeks and placed his forhead to hers, in the traditional wizard proposal.

"Hmm?" John kissed her forehead. "Listen I know you have a lot to think about, so would you feel better if I gave you sometime to think about. We could have dinner over it."

She shook her head, leaned back, and looked into his hazel eyes.

"How about Friday? My place."

"It's a date." He glanced up at the hour glass in the corner. "it's getting late you better head home. If you like I could give you a lift home."

"You won't get in trouble will you?"

"With closing time so close and having no customers most of the day I'm sure it will be o.k." John quickly swung around the front counter, picked up his coat, and gave holler into the back room. "Hey Chris, I'm giving my girlfriend a ride home alright?"

There was the sound of glass breaking and a positive muffle that told John it was fine. He went into the closet right next to the entrance and came back with his broom.

"New broom?"

"Nimbus 2000." John gentle kissed her hand as he escorted her on to the front and threaded his arms through hers while kicking off.

They silently flew over the rural side of London into the backcountry. To keep a low profile he periodically flew into the forest. Scooping up a flower for her once in a awhile.

John landed on the porch with grace and help his girlfriend off, gave her a fair well kiss, and flew off into the night. He was quite aware that he would not be invited in that night and didn't even bother to try.

She watched him silently has his silhouette was framed by the full moon. With bag in hand she enter the dwelling and proceeded to the kitchen.

I hope to get the next ch. up soon

I hope that I grasped your attention please add this to your favorites so you don't have to go looking for it again.


	2. another run around

2

She placed the bag of shopping items on the table, took out the small parcel from the pharmacy, and glided silently over to the basement door putting her ear to it. Only the low hum of the dryer could be heard.

She proceeded to open the door and walk down into the abyss of darkness. Each step was counted 21, 22, 23; her feet touch the earthen floor. A candle burned near a small naturally caved wall. Silver laden bars blocked the entrance. Inside was a small wooden table and cot where a man in his late 30's lay resting his eyes.

"Brother, I'm back from town." She kneeled by the door, waiting for his reply. "I brought you the medicine."

He opened his eyes and slowly propped himself up with a pillow. Taking the parcel, she extended it through the bars to him.

"Thank you sister, I hope you had no trouble."

"No, John was there to give it to me."

He opened the package and pulled out a large vile filled with smoking green liquid. While pinching the nose, swallowed the vile concoction, and let a small whimper pass his lips.

"Don't tell me my sister has become fond of trinkets." He had glanced the ring when she had given him the potion.

"Oh, um." She unconsciously hid the ring and blushed. "I was going to wait until morning tell you. John has asked me to marry him."

"And your answer?"

"I told him that I had to consult with you first."

He laughed.

"John came to me a week ago and asked my permission. I'm surprised he waited this long. Dear sister, it wasn't even my place to tell him that he could. You're a grown woman, only 4 years younger than me."

"But, I can't just leave like this. What happened to you is my entire fault. This is the least I could do for a punishment."

"Selene, please don't start this again." He coughed.

"But, brother it is my fault!" Tears began to form in Selene's hazel eyes. "If I hadn't of made you go out that night to get my stupid doll, none of this would of happened!" she hiccupped.

"You were only 2 and I was 5. We didn't know any better. Besides, what kind of big brother would I be if I let my little sister go to sleep without her favorite toy?" Reaching through the bars he beckoned Selene to him. "Come now, give me a hug, I have some good news."

"Good new?" She came forth and embraced him, only the silver bars stopped them from getting any closer.

"Yes, the headmaster has asked me to come teach. He says that he has made arrangements for me, so there is no danger." He looked into her eyes. "Now that have a job you and John can have the house to yourselves. Just let me hunker down here every once in a blue moon."

"Okay." Selene laughed at his little joke.

They succumbed to the silents for a spell, enjoying each other's company. Selene worked ten-hour days and her bother worked any odd job he could get his hands on. They rarely had anytime to sit and chat. Save for the one day a month that she leave work early to be with him. He shuddered as if something had crawled into his shirt, then again but with less intent of getting it off, and once more lasting twice as long as the two first combined. Selene rose from the ground and preceded to the stairs slowly at first then a bit fast until she running up the stairs. She slammed the door behind her and quickly placed the silencing charm on the door. Selene fell back on the cold steel and let her body slide to the floor, tears streamed from her eyes as she repeated the same thing over and over to herself.

"I'm sorry brother, I'm sorry brother I'm sorry." She let it carry her into a deep slumber. "I'm sorry brother I'm so, so sorry my brother… Remus…"

- -

hope you enjoyed it! Just to let you know this story does not connect to any of my other stories

if so it is just random

please read and review

I will write more if you do

None members are welcomed too


End file.
